mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Spahk
Psycho Spahk is the second game of the Spahk series. It is also known as "Spahk Fight Twenty Tree Wonty-Won", "サイコ・スパーク" in Japan (Translated to Psycho Spark ironically), also known as "メジャースパイクの冒険!!!サイコパワーズ" which translates to "Major Spike's Adventure!!! Psycho Powers" or "Adventure of major spikes !!! Psycho powers". It is a mix between Arms and Psycho Waluigi (probably also Mario Tennis Aces and BOTW). Story Spahk is just walkin' with his newly-repaired robo (which was severed off last game in an attempt to save Spahk from Ninja Cleaver). That is until Fishy Boopkins comes out of nowhere and commands his own army of enemies to face him. However it's not match to Spahk's brand-new Hedbyte (or Byte's Head/Hedlok). Spahk attempts to get the final strike on Fishy Boopkins until Fishy Boopkins teleports. A storm soon comes and Spahk attempts to run from it, being zapped by an electricity bolt which makes him faint. Spahk wakes up at the hospital, with Byte paranormally chomping at him. Spahk wakes up and asks "what's wrong buddeh", with Byte looking at Spahk's brain. Spahk asks why he's afraid of his brain until realizing he has gained psychic powers. Soon Baddy Cham Pal arrives, being also zapped by the electricity. Baddy Cham Pal tells Spahk that he can somehow become a Octoomba at night. Spahk asks what's this lightning, with Arle saying that it was the "Stromstorm". Arle talks about the Stromstorm, which was basically the most chaotic storm which has ever came, causing disasters around the globe 100,000 years ago. People died from the thunder, but one somehow gained mysterious powers. His name was Stroman, hence the name of it. Stroman. Stroman absorbed the storm to save everyone, and later when he died become some clouds. Now every 4 years (Basically, after Stroman was struck by the thunder, he lived for 4 years.) the chaotic storm comes back and is feared. Spahk meets his new psychic mind "Rort Toss", who seems to be nice to him, and so then Spahk sets out to defeat Fishy Boopkins. Again. However, little does he know that a strange parasite is possessing his friends... Worlds *World 1: Wabble Rainforest: As said it's a rainforest. **Level 1-1: Psycho Basics - This is the basic level on your psychic powers (and arms!). Boss Fight: Waluigi ***The fight with Waluigi is normal. He acts like the Super Smash Bros ally self, with a big difference being if you try and shoot him he will grab the projectile and shoot it back at you. To defeat him you have to punch him rapidly (beware when he screams waa, meaning that he will use his psychic powers to grab you whole body along with your punches). After that you simply win. **Level 1-2: Ancient Stompways - Start of your adventure. Save the whole world! From Fishy. Boss Fight: Gwendolin ***Gwendolin just stands their and shoots fireballs in eight directions once she gets to the edge and once she starts. You can't punch them obviously, and then she will run around, sometimes jumping to Heat it Up (Translation: Create a fire circle). She will also throw Cocktails of Fire which you have to throw at Gwendolin to hit. After that Gwendolin will shoot fire into the air, which rains with fire. After a few hits she will place a Psycho Barrier around her Cocktails of Fire, with the Cocktail fire now exploding into a fiery shockwave. This forces you to try and capture Burning Leos Gwendolin might spawn from her Firestorm which she will do if you attempt to capture a Cocktail of Fire, and throw the Burning Leo (NOT THE CAPTURE ABILITY!) at her. **Level 1-3: Sapphire Shrine - First level with water. BE PREPARED. Boss Fight: Rabbid Cranky **Level 1-4: Beaty the Petey - Time to beat the Petey Piranha in this extra dangerous zone. Boss Fight: Petey Piranha **Level 1-Hazelnut: Hazelnut's First Stand - Hazelnut is also attacking you, but without reason again. Howeever it seems like Hazelnut is accordingly attacking you because you are dangerous. The conclusion you have is how tough you are, that you might abuse your powers. Boss Fight: Mugly *World 2: Boomy Groves **Level 2-1: Octogroves - The Octarians await you here. Boss Fight: Octonozzle **Level 2-2: Blotch Swamp - This swamp was infected by so much ink. That's why it's mostly colorful. Boss Fight: Bigger Badder Square **Level 2-3: Impact Site - This seems like under construction. Wait a minute... Boss Fight: Impact Man **Level 2-4: The De-Scent into Madness - WHO PLACES THIS KIND OF TEMPLE HERE?! Must be... HAZELNUT. Boss Fight: Misango **2-Hazelnut: But no, instead Hazelnut has her own factory. Joy, let's raid it. Boss Fight: Octomaw *World 3: Mansion Iris **Level 3-1: Hoppera of the Bwahpera - Welcome to the unknown place... hope you know it. Boss Fight: Phantom **Level 3-2: The Mirror - Inside the mirror is way more than horror. BEWARE! *World 4: Floody Flats *World 5: Shatter Heights *World 6: Rave Cave *World 7: P'yon Volcano *World 8: Tiki Island *World 9: Shady Walks *World 10: Glaive Glade *World 11: Numbered Naval *World 12: Pyro Pyramid *World 13: Everstream Sea *World 14: Jinxed Walkway *World 15: Spiked Sewers *World 16: Stromspot Enemies *World 1 **1-1 ***Dozy: It's a simple "walk balk and forth". What else? ***Blade Knight: Rushes at the player without care when it sees them. ***Garden Ziggy: They are basic. Not much of a threat, but they like dashing. Capture Ability - Shoot Energy Blasts. **1-2 ***Wompit: Wompits are stompy and like jumping. Not to mention they look kinda threatening. ***Garden Smasher: LOOK AT THOSE STATUES. Err, slabs. Not statues. ***Bone Piranha Plant: They are rotten, but yet still alive. Wait, Piranha Plants aren't plants, right? Capture Ability - (Somehow) Shoot dark energy. ***Valkyrie: Creepsters lyin' in the forest. It's so shady, that's why they're also here. Capture Ability - Shoot a TON of bullets at enemies. ***Burning Leo: Love isn't an open door when your heart gets burnt. Capture Ability - BREATHE FIRE EVEN WHEN UNDERWATER! **1-3 ***Bio Spark: Kunai throwers, slashers, and other stuff. Capture Ability - Make them shoot Kunais! ***Mahva: Unlike the ones in Kid Icarus: Uprising, they swim in water rather than floating. Capture Ability - Shields you! ***Camo: Blends in with the environment and attacks when they see you. Capture Ability - Make them stick out their tongue like a boss. ***Octotrooper: The most basic as they shoot out damaging gunk. Where did the gunk come from? Capture Ability - Shoots ink at enemies. **1-4 ***Shielded Octotrooper: As the saying goes, you can't punch it from the front, but you can push it. Punch it on the back is another valid option. But using your psycho powers on them is invalid 'til you remove their shield since their shield has a Psycho Barrier. ***Bandinero: Nothing special about them other than walking skills. Move on. ***Boomdinero: In them is a Bandinero. 'nother example of shielded enemies but this one doesn't have a Psycho Barrier and take a throw to destroy their armor. Capture Ability - SHOOTS CANNONBALLS LIKE CRAZY! ***Shortfuse: They have a short fuse (get it?) and spit spiky balls. They are not gud at aiming from above unless red. Capture Ability - Shoot spiky balls which can break metal breakable blocks. ***Octosniper: They aren't fatal but take lots of your HP 'way. Capture Ability - (Almost) Insta-kill sniper bullets which are extremely accurate. **1-Hazelnut ***Cell: Seems like they have the Anti-Psycho barriers which will be called Psycho-protected for short. You've just gotta punch them like their's no time left. ***Garden Hopper: The more erratic version of the Garden Ziggy. Uses other Rabbid-related enemies to team jump. Capture Ability - Same as the Garden Ziggy. ***Uproot: Strech in, strech out. Use your psychic powers. Uproots can't be stomped. *World 2 **2-1 ***Octostamper: Jumps and spread a puddle of ink puddle. Capture Ability - Stamp enemies into the ground. ***Octohurler: Spahk's worst enemy. Because it greatly copies him. Capture Ability - Spit Roloniums at enemies. ***Octoling: How much do you want to bet this is filled with Octo enemies? ***Squee-G: They clean up ink. Maybe YOU CAN USE THEM TO SPIT THE INK OUT! Capture Ability - Sucks up ink blotches and uses it as a weapon. ***Industrial Squee-G: Seems like it's big and it's wanting to remove ink. Try redirecting it! **2-2 ***Galoomba: Stomp on it and you can throw this poor guy everywhere. It's Psycho-protected. ***Octopod - A big deal! THEY EXPLODE LIKE CRAZY! Throw 'em to blow 'em up! ***Wood Hamtas - How do we take this guy down? He's too heavy. ***Pirahna Plant - Randomly appears from flowers. Don't bump into them. ***Hypnosquardo - Hypnotized Esquardos. You can't harm a kids show thing, so you've gotta DISASSEMBLE IT. Capture Ability - 1, 2, 3! Open up doors with the power of counting! **2-3 ***Sniper Joe - They jump once more! They also shield once more! Break their shield! Capture Ability - Shoot three projectiles at once. ***Cyorown - Once they shoot you, they will expose their psycho barrier source at you. Yes, their is multiple terms for these. Capture Ability - Shoot projectiles at enemies like a pro. ***Pukapelly - ONE TWO ONE TWO ONE TWO ONE TWO! ***Fire Telly - I wonder what this has to do with the impact... Capture Ability - Shoot fire downwards. **2-4 ***Chincho - With the unknown forces of life, this seemed to appear! ***Poison Piranha Plant - This time they spit poison. This spices up those invisi-mazes. BUT SOME CAN BE PLUCKED WITH PSYCHO POWERS! Capture Ability - Spit out a dangerous poisonous substance. ***Dark Hamtas - Unlike their wood variant Dark Hamtas can attack. Hope you've got 'nuff brainpower. **2-Hazelnut ***Spooky Ziggy - Spooky as they are they want to kill you off. Wait, what is this thing doing here anyways? Capture Ability - Shoots phantom projectiles fast. ***Chum - They hold a frying pan! They're spying on you now! ***Tentakook - EXTREMELY FAST AND THEY LOVE THIN TRAILS OF INK! They are speedy and defend with Splat Bombs! Capture Ability - Throw Splat Bombs at enemies. ***Woodtle - You can use them as platforms or as weapons. Smart, dude! **3-1 ***Spooky Hopper - The spookier version of the Garden Hopper. Capture Ability - Same as Spooky Ziggy. ***Spooky Smasher - That's not a coffin. That's a piano. They'll try and crush you! ***Hammer Bro - What are these dudes doing here? NOT SURE! Capture Ability - Make them throw hammers that bounce. ***Sword Fish - Sword Fish rather have a sword on their head rather than a sword... on their NOSE!